The Letter
by Thearts4life
Summary: What happens when The Doctor finds a mysterious letter from River?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first doctor who fic so I really hope you like it!**

**\**

It was done. She was gone. She would live out all of eternity in the libraries computer. He still had yet to discover who she really was but he knew he would have to wait, so he left her little tardis blue book sitting there and he and Donna got back in the tardis and left. He punched in the coordinates and leaned back against the railing with his hands in his pockets as he listened to the tardis engines hard at work.

But, he felt something in his pocket. An envelope? He didn't remember putting anything in there. He pulled it out and it was just as he had expected

An envelope.

The Doctor was confused. He certainly hadn't put that there.

He read the writing on the front. It read:

_Spoilers! Do not open until the last time you ever see me. You will know when the time is right._

_Love, River_

He turned it over and saw that she had sealed it with a kiss.

Red lipstick.

/

" River!" The Doctor shouted, snapping out of his dream, he shot up out of bed, throwing the covers off of him and running to the consol room. He typed in a code on the keyboard and a small flap opened at the bottom of the consol just above the floor.

The Doctor lowered himself to look at the small flap. He reached his hand inside and slowly pulled out an envelope.

_The envelope._

He pulled himself back up and took a seat on the old bench in front of the consol. Just sitting there staring at the envelope in his hands, he thought back to the previous day.

_She had previously told him of her upcoming archaeology trip to the library. As she explained her upcoming trip to him with such enthusiasm, his heart sank. He desperately wanted to plead with her not to go but he knew he couldn't._

_It was time._

_So yesterday he woke up early, dressed himself up ( including the bowtie), and brought his lovely wife to spend the day at the singing towers of Darillium. As the sun set, the towers sang, and he cried. He tried to hide it from her but she saw. He wouldn't tell her why. He couldn't._

_Thinking back, it all happened just as she had said it did all those years ago, and he hadn't even realized it until after she had left. Before she left though, he gave her his old skrew driver which he had made many modifications to, then she departed._

_Now she was gone. That was the last time he'd ever see her._

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked back down at the envelope in his hands. He traced the words written on the front of the envelope with his fingertips, then turned it over and gently ran his thumb over the red lipstick. It looked exactly the way it did the day he discovered it in his pocket.

He brought the envelope to his lips and kissed the place that she had kissed. Pulling the envelope away from his face, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at the envelope again. He slowly and carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He unfolded the letter in his hands and began reading.

/

**Authors Note: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed my story! Here's the next chapter guys!**

**\**

_Doctor, I have been hiding something from you for a while now and her name is Alexandria Amelia Song. She is your daughter. I hate myself for having hidden this from you for so long and I am very sorry. I only did it to protect her from the silence, I know exactly how they work and they would have found her if I hadn't hidden her and her identity. I had only intended to keep it that way until I thought she was old enough to handle herself better in the dangerous situations that were sure to come. But by the time you read this I will be gone, which means that you need to go get her and take care of her. I believe she is old enough now, she is 9,I know it may not seem like it would be old enough but I know she can handle it, she is tough just like her mom and she has the mind of a time lord. She knows about you. She has known her whole life that you are her father. She lives on Earth with a friend of mine, they live at 520 Elk Street in London. Go get her sweetie, go get our little girl and take care of her. Tell her of all the adventures we have been on together and make sure she knows just how much her mom loved her. I love you, Doctor._

_Love, River._

The Doctor looked up from the letter. His hands were trembling and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was a ball of conflicting emotions. Anger that River kept this from him, sadness that she was gone, happiness that that he had a daughter, love for both his wife and his daughter, and worry about being a parent again.

" I'll go get her, River. I'll get her and give her all the love that she deserves." He said to himself in an almost whisper.

He then jumped up off the bench and ran to get his usual outfit on before running back to the consol and typing in the London coordinates. The tardis roughly jerked as it changed directions, causing the doctor to laugh.

He was excited to see his daughter but also quite nervous. What if she didn't like him, or resented him for never being there? River said she knew about him but didn't say how she felt about him.

The tardis came to an abrupt halt as it landed. The Doctor walked to the tardis door but stopped right in front of it. He took a deep breath and straightened his bowtie. He then pulled open the tardis door and walked outside.

The tardis was parked in the driveway in front of a fair sized, red brick house. The Doctor walked up the to the big white front door and rang the door bell. A few seconds later, a short, blond haired woman opened the door and looked up at him, her eyes quickly widened upon seeing him.

" Doctor," she said, " please come in."

He followed behind her as she led him into the kitchen, gesturing for him to take a seat at the table. He pulled a chair out and sat down.

" Can I get you anything? Tea maybe?" she asked him.

" Tea would be lovely." he replied, smiling.

She prepared the tea and handed it to him as she sat down across from him.

" I expected to see you around here someday, but I expected River to be with you. My name is Karen by the way, Karen Claypool."

" Nice to meet you Karen. And about River…" The Doctor went on to explain everything about what had happened to River and let her read the letter. Karen was crying at this point and the Doctor got up to hug her.

After she settled down a bit, she wiped her tears off of her face and looked at him with sympathy.

" I'm sorry Doctor, she was your wife. I wasn't even thinking." she said.

" It's ok, she was your friend, we all need a some time to mourn."

She looked off to the side. " Oh poor Alexandria. She will be devastated."

At this, the Doctors heart sunk. " Where is she now?" he asked.

" She isn't home yet. She should be getting home from school any minute now." she said, looking at her watch.

The Doctor nodded and thought for a moment. He was nervous. Would she like him?

Just then, the front door opened and he could hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

" Hey Karen, I'm home!" Alexandria called as she walked into the kitchen, freezing in her tracks as she saw him, her eyes as wide as saucers.

\

**Authors Note: Please, please review guys! Reviews make me smile (((((:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been going back and forth on this one changing things and I think the chapter and I have finally come to some sort of agreement, so here it is! Chapter 3!**

**\**

He slowly stood from his chair, watching her just stand there in shock staring at him.

She was beautiful. She looked a lot like River. She had curly brown hair that came just below her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

He gave her a small, shy smile, then suddenly she dropped her bag on the kitchen floor and ran to him throwing her arms around his waist and squeezing him tight.

The Doctor looked down at her in surprise but his heart filled with joy and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her small form in return.

She pulled back and looked up at him, the Doctor lowered himself down onto one knee so that he was eye level with her and said, " Hello, I'm the Doctor." He felt awkward saying that to her but she just smiled back at him.

" I know," she said, her voice filled with joy. " and you are my daddy."

The Doctor laughed. " Yes, yes I am."

Suddenly she started bouncing on her heels, talking a mile a minute.

" Mommy told me I'd be meeting you soon. She said that you and she would be coming to get me and I could go and live with you, like a family! We are a family! Oh I'm so excited! I'm really going to miss Karen though! Can we come back and visit her every now and then? I can't wait to see my room on the tardis. I can't wait to see the tardis, mommy has told me all about it! It's going to be so cool! Mommy said she was the child of the tardis, but she also said that her mommy and daddy were grandma Amy and grandpa Rory. That's a little confusing. I never met grandma and grandpa but I wish I had. Mommy said that you were best friends with them. Where is mommy? Is she in the tardis? I want to see her. I…"

She stopped talking, noticing the sad faces of Karen and the Doctor.

" What's wrong?' Alexandria asked, concerned.

Karen and the Doctor looked at each other with an unspoken question. '_ Who should tell her?'_ Karen nodded towards the Doctor and he took that as his answer.

" Um. Alexandria sweetie, you see, you aren't going to be seeing your mommy anymore. None of us are…"

" Is she dead?!" Alexandria yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

" No no! Well, not really. You see, she went on an archaeology trip to the library, the planet. Do you know what that is?" He asked.

" Yes, she told me about it. She was pretty excited."

" Yes, well there was a problem there, and she ended up giving her life in order to save thousands of other people…"

" I thought you said she wasn't dead!"

" Well that's the thing. I sent my sonic screw driver with her and it stored her soul inside of it, and my younger self downloaded it onto the libraries computer. So she isn't dead, she is living out her life in the computer, with her friends."

Alexandria took a moment to process this.

" So she is still alive so to speak, but I'll never get to see her again?"

" Right." He replied.

Tears began welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

The Doctor grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. " Shh it's okay." He whispered to her.

" I'm never going to see her again!" She mumbled into his chest.

" I know, but now you have me and I'm never going anywhere, do you understand?" She looked up at him and nodded. " I will always be here for you." He said.

" Now, what do you say we go pack up your things and move you into your new home?" He asked.

" The tardis?"

" The one and only." He replied, smiling.

" Yeah. Come with me." She said, pulling him by the hand up the stairs and into her room, slightly cheered up.

Once inside her room she ran to the closet, pulled out a few luggage bags, and began stuffing the full of clothes and other personal items. She had obviously been prepared for this.

The Doctor laughed at her enthusiasm. Standing in the doorway, he took this opportunity to analyze the room.

The entirety of the interior of the room was deliciously chaotic, then again what would one expect out of the daughter of the galaxies most unruly duo, River Song and the Doctor. The walls were painted pink with blue polka dots all over them, tardis blue to be specific, and there were random drawing and posters hung up in random places all along the walls. Her drawings depicted wild ideas, much like the ones that pop into his head from time to time.

There was a desk in the corner of the room that particularly caught his eye so he walked over to it. Some more of her drawings were sitting on top of it, so he picked them up and began looking through them.

The first one was a picture of Alexandria holding his and River's hand on what appeared to be a different planet.

The second one was a picture of the tardis with Alexandria peeking her head out the door.

The last drawing was actually rather peculiar. It was a picture of a necklace, one he didn't recognize, a beautiful necklace. It had a long silver chain with a small redish orangeish ball hanging from it with thin strips of silver wrapped around it. He stared at it for a moment in curiosity.

" I want you to have them daddy." Alexandria piped from behind him and he turned to face her.

" Really? Are you sure?"

" Of course!" She replied with a smile.

The Doctor folded the drawings and placed them in his jacket pocket, he then looked down at the floor where four large bags were sitting by her feet. " I'm ready!" She piped. " I'm just going to go say goodbye to Karen then ill see you in the tardis." At that, she reached down and picked up the smallest bag ,which was a backpack, and slung it over her shoulder as she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

The Doctor looked down at the other three bags at his feet and sighed. " Oh joy." He said sarcastically and began picking up the three large bags and lugging them down the stairs.

" You take good care of her Doctor. She is a very special girl." Karen said to him when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

" I know she is, Karen. And don't you worry, I wont let anything happen to her. She is my life now."

He then continued out to the tardis. " What could one little girl have that is this heavy?" He said to himself as he dropped the bags just inside the tardis door, Alexandria was standing just in front of him.

" Woah." Alexandria said as she looked around the console room in awe. " Where is my room?" She asked.

" Just go pick any door you like and just before you open it, picture your dream room in your mind, then open the door. You are technically related to the tardis in a way, therefore it's slightly linked to you so it will accommodate." He told her.

Her smile grew wide and she took off down the corridor. He heard her excited footsteps come to a hault somewhere down the hall and the next thing he heard was a squeal of excitement that made him laugh.

" She's perfect River, absolutely perfect." He said as he walked to the consol and flew the tardis back into space.

/

**Authors note: Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
